Memories
by chiisana yume
Summary: Meskipun tatapan benci itu menyakitkan. Meskipun sendirian, aku ingin mengingat semuanya. Hal buruk sekalipun, aku ingin mengingatnya. Aku... ingin membahagiakannya.
1. Chapter 1

Sendirian didalam kegelapan. Ingin merasakan kehangatan, namun sendiri. Ingin mencintai tapi tak dicintai. Kenapa semua orang selalu menatap benci padaku. Semua tatapan orang-orang terhadapku sama. Dan itu sangatlah menyakitkan.

Tegar.

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Berusaha akan diri sendiri untuk tetap tersenyum. Meskipun tatapan itu semakin menarikku kedalam kegelapan. Meskipun aku tak mengingat hal sebenarnya. Aku ingin mengingatnya, agar ia tidak bersedih. Aku bahagia saat ia bahagia.

**Memories**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, Abal, Gaje, Ancur, Alur gak jelas, OOC, Shounen-ai, dll.**

Pagi ini, aku sekolah seperti biasanya. Dan seperti biasa pula aku harus menaiki bus yang sangat penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin berangkat kerja. Ugh... sesak dan panas. Tapi kalau tidak begini aku ke sekolah dengan cara apa lagi, jalan kaki? Tentu saja tidak akan pernah aku mau berjalan dari rumah menuju sekolah. Aku masih sayang dengan kaki berkulit tan mulusku ini.

Aku harus bersabar dan berdesak-desakan dengan penumpangan lain selama 30 menit yang kemudian terbebas karena aku sudah turun dari bus menyusahkan itu. Setelah turun dari bus, aku masih harus berjalan selama 5 menit menuju gerbang sekolah. Kalau ditanya lelah, tentu saja. Setiap hari harus melakukan hal yang sama seperti itu. Tapi tak apa, asalkan dimasa depan nantinya aku akan menjadi orang sukses dan hanya tinggal duduk bersantai saja.

Bruuk

'Aish... kasar sekali ibu itu. Berjalan menubruk seperti itu,' ringisku mengelus bahuku yang baru saja bertubrukan dengan ibu-ibu.

Aku pun melirik kemana arah ibu-ibu itu pergi. Ternyata ada obral sayuran disana. Pantas saja ibu itu jadi seperti itu. Dasar ibu-ibu.

'Hm... dompet? Punya siapa?' pikirku seraya memungut sebuah dompet yang tergeletak begitu saja dikakiku.

"Dompetku! Dompetku hilang!" teriak seorang ibu-ibu.

Aku pun menoleh ke arah suaru itu dan mendapati ibu-ibu yang tadi menabrakku tengah mencari-cari dompetnya. Aku pun menghampirinya dan hendak mengembalikan dompetnya. Ketika aku mendekatinya, ibu-ibu itu pun menolah dan memperhatikan dompetnya yang berada digenggaman tanganku yang terulur padanya. Dengan cepat ibu itu menyambar dompetnya dan berteriak,

"Kau mengambil dompetku saat bertabrakan denganku tadi 'kan! Dasar anak muda sekarang, tidak tahu diri!"

Tidak terima dengan ucapan ibu itu aku pun berkata,

"Maaf bu, aku hanya bermaksud baik dengan mengembalikan dompet ibu yang tadi terjatuh," jelasku.

"Bermaksud baik? baik apanya? Lihat penampilanmu, rambut pirang urakan seperti itu, seperti berandalan saja. Berarti orang tuamu sangatlah bodoh karena mengasuhmu hingga seperti in-"

"DIAM!" teriakku.

Seketika keadaan yang semula riuh menjadi sepi. Kutatap mata ibu itu menunjukan keterkejutan dan... ketakutan. Kesal. Ingin sekali kupukul, tapi aku masih menahan diriku. Kata-kata ibu itu, sungguh..

"Saya tahu penampilan saya ini urakan. Terserah Ibu ingin mengatai saya apa tapi saya peringatkan, jangan pernah sekali-kali mengatai orang tua saya! Meskipun saya tak pernah mengingat saat-saat bersama mereka. Tapi aku tahu... mereka adalah orang tua yang baik. Permisi," ucapku yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan ibu itu yang sekarang tampak memucat dan terdiam.

Sungguh. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah hari-hari yang seperti biasa. Aku tidak mau mengawali hariku dengan hal seperti ini. Sudah cukup dengan tatapan benci orang-orang sekitar rumahku. Sudah cukup dengan semua kebencian itu. Aku sudah muak.

"Hei, Naruto! Kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah cembetut?" tanya temanku yang tiba-tiba saja mendorongku dari belakang hingga hampir membuatku jatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku seperti itu, Kiba! Cembetut? Aku tidak cembetut kok," ucapku berusaha menampilkan senyumku sebaik mungkin dihadapannya. Aku tak ingin siapa pun tahu semua kesedihanku.

"He he he, oh ya, Naruto, hari ini apa kau mau per-"

KYYAAA... KKYYAAA... SASUKE-KUN...

Teriakan para gadis itu pun dengan cepat memotong omongan Kiba. Dari arah kerumunan para gadis yang sudah menciptakan polusi suaru itu, terlihat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti yang disusul munculnya sosok pemuda tampan dan teriakan para gadis itu semakin keras saja.

"Ih.. si Uchiha dan penggemarnya itu, mengganggu pagi yang tenang saja. Aku heran kenapa para gadis begitu tergila-gila padanya? Ya... ku akui dia itu tampan, tapi kenapa gadis itu bisa sampai berteriak seperti itu? menyebalkan," gerutu Kiba. Mendengar ucapannnya itu aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ha ha ha, bilang saja kau iri dan ingin dikerumuni oleh gadis-gadis juga 'kan? Aku tahu kenapa dia bisa digilai oleh banyak gadis," ucapku yang disusul tatapan ingin tahu milik Kiba.

"Apa, apa, apa?"

"Rambut pantat ayamnya! Wahahahaha dia itu 'kan si Teme Pantat Ayam," ucapku dengan tertawa cukup keras. Sedangkan Kiba, saat ini menampakan tatapan horor.

Tunggu.. horor? Kenapa horor? Memangnya ucapanku ini menyeramkan? Menurutku lucu. Atau jangan katakan kalau...

"Sudah puas mengataiku, Dobe!"

Mendengar suara itu, aku pun menolehkan kepalaku. Gawat! Si pantat ayam marah!

"Eh... Sasu-teme, ah, bukan, maksudku Sasuke. Ke, kenapa kau ada dibelakangku?" tanyaku gugup yang hanya dijawab oleh keheningan. Melihat aura tak menyenangkan dari belakang si Teme, aku pun memutuskan untuk lari saja.

"Kiba, aku duluan ya, ada keperluan mendadak!" ucapku yang segera mengambil langkah seribu.

Namun langkah seribu itu terhenti. Sebuah tangan melekat kuat di lenganku.

'Mati aku,' pikirku kemudian menoleh kearah orang yang menarikku.

"A, ada apa, Sasuke?"

Tanpa dijawab sepatah kata pun, aku ditarik olehnya meninggalkan Kiba yang hanya menatapku yang seakan berkata "Semoga kau tidur dengan tenang" yang dibalas oleh tatapanku yang menggambarkan "Kiba tolong aku"

Tidak terima diseret-seret seperti ini, aku pun mengamuk.

"Hei, Teme... jangan seret-seret dong..."

Sasuke pun terhenti dan menatapku. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Semakin dekat... dekat... dekat...

"Teme! Apa-apaan sih kamu?" teriakku dengan kedua tangan menjauhkan wajahnya.

Sasuke pun menggenggam tanganku dan melapaskannya dari wajahnya.

"Belum ingat?" tanyanya singkat.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, aku terdiam menunduk. Aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Kulihat Sasuke pun menghela nafas. Kemudian menarikku kembali.

"Maaf," lirihku.

"Hn."

Hanya itu jawabannya. Aku sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Aku ingin berusaha mengingatnya, tapi entah mengapa aku tak bisa. Aku tak tahu apa yang kulupakan. Hal buruk? Atau baguskah... aku tidak tahu.

Yang aku ingat terakhir hanyalah, ia, Sasuke, memelukku erat dengan tangan dingin dan tubuh berlumuran darah. Aku...

**Tbc**

* * *

**Kenapa aku selalu bikin fic yang aneh? Arrghh... (frustasi)**

**Apakah cerita ini buruk? Ancur? Gak jelas? Apa sebaiknya jangan dilanjutkan saja?**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic gak jelas ini :)**

**Bila tidak ada yang menginginkan fic ini dilanjut, juga tak apa-apa... #merenung dipojokan**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Teme, kau sedang apa?"

"Jangan memanggilku Dobe, Teme no baka"

"Nee, Teme, apa kau mau janji sesuatu padaku?"

"Teme... jangan... pergi"

"Kau tidak akan pernah melupakan janjimu 'kan, Teme?"

"Kau... siapa?"

**Memories**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU,Gaje, Abal, Alur tak menentu, OOC, Typo, dll.**

**~Chapter 2~**

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal" ucap seorang bocah pirang pada seorang bocah raven dihadapannya.

Sang bocah raven hanya menatap diam yang kemudian tidak mempedulikan bocah pirang itu. kesal karena tidak ditanggapi, tanpa persetujuan si pemilik tangan, diraihnya tangan bocah raven itu dan menariknya pergi.

"Hei! apa-apaan kau?!" ucap si raven kesal karena ditarik begitu saja.

"Ayo kita main. Apa kau tidak bosan hanya duduk diam bagai patung disana?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan bukanlah urusanmu Dobe!"

Merasa tidak suka dengan panggilan itu, dilepaskannya genggamannya terhadap si raven dan menatap lurus mata onyx itu.

"Heh... tadi kau memanggilku apa? Dobe? Enak saja, namaku itu Naruto, bukan Dobe, dasar Teme!"

"Hn"

"Hah? Apa itu artinya, Tem-"

**KRIIINNGGG...**

"Sasuke, cepat bangun atau kau akan terlambat. Aku akan meninggalkanmu bila kau tidak bangun juga, hari ini aku ada jadwal pagi," teriak seseorang dari lantai bawah.

Perlahan dibukanya mata onyx yang sudah banyak menghipnotis banyak wanita itu. Diperhatikannya jam weker yang terus saja berdering. Dimatikannya jam weker yang berisik itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Dibersihkannya dirinya yang kemudian menatap diam cermin dihadapannya, menampakkan pantulan dirinya.

'Mimpi apa itu? seingatku itu sewaktu aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengan si Dobe, heh,' pikirnya dengan sedikit menampilkan senyumnya ketika mengingat kembali pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri mengingat betapa beraninya bocah pirang itu, menarik dan mengajaknya bermain. Sedangkan anak-anak lainnya saat itu sedang menjauhinya karena iri akan dirinya yang menarik banyak perhatian anak perempuan. Ia tidak takut dimusuhi karena bermain denganku. Sejak pertemuan itu, Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi dekat. Yah, meskipun saat ini...

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau akan diam menatap cermin? Hilangkan kebiasaanmu itu," teriak seseorang itu lagi yang membuat Sasuke kesal karena khayalannya akan masa lalu menjadi buyar.

Segera dikenakan seragam sekolahnya itu, meraih tas hitam miliknya dan menuruni tangga, mendapati seorang pemuda berambut panjang tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

"Ayah dan Ibu kemana, Itachi?" tanya Sasuke karena hanya mendapati kakaknya saat itu.

"Mereka baru saja pergi Inggris kemarin malam karena ada urusan mendadak. Mungkin kau tidak tahu karena kau sudah tertidur saat itu. Dan satu lagi, bicaralah dengan sopan pada Anikimu ini, Otouto,"

"Hn" dimakannya sarapan tanpa mempedulikan kakaknya itu.

Akhirnya Itachi pun ikut duduk dan menyantap sarapannya. Diperhatikan adiknya yang saat ini tengah menyantap sarapannya. Dari raut wajah adik satu-satunya ini, ia dapat tahu bahwa semua belum kembali seperti semula. Ingin menghilangkan kesunyian, Itachi pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Masih belum kah?"

Mengerti pertanyaan Itachi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam tak menjawab. Itachi pun mengerti akan tingkah laku Sasuke yang enggan menjawab itu.

"Begitu... jadi dia masih belum ingat ya,"

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu, Itachi,"

Itachi pun hanya bisa tertawa hambar akan tanggapan adiknya itu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dirinya pun mengalami hal yang sama dengan adiknya itu. Entah mengapa pikirannya selalu tertuju padanya. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Sasuke pun hendak pergi saat suara kakaknya menahan dirinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Akankah lebih baik membiarkannya seperti ini atau membuatnya ingat kembali? Apa yang menurutmu akan memberikan kebahagiaan padanya?"

Sasuke diam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sasuke sangat ingin mejawab ia ingin membuat dia ingat dan menjadi seperti dulu. Tapi ia juga tidak mau membuat dia mengingat hal itu. Sasuke tidak tahu harus memilih apa? Kenapa kebahagiaannya bersama dia harus didampingi oleh kesengsaraan bagi dia?

"Aku berangkat"

Akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia... tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Itachi hanya dapat menghela nafas. Meski dari luar ia tampak biasa saja, tapi Itachi tahu kalau didalam pikiran Sasuke saat ini penuh akan mencari jalan keluar yang terbaik. Dan Itachi hanya bisa menatap punggung adiknya itu.

'Kyuubi, apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?'

**TBc**

**Huee... maaf, Chii tahu ini pendek –sangat pendek malah– ... tapi memang beginilah jadinya T^T**

**Apakah cerita ini jelek? Gaje? Abal? Bagus? Atau sebaiknya jangan dilanjutkan X'(**

**Please, review... ^^**

**Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca, apalagi mereview^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hari ini Sasuke terlihat lusuh sekali. Memang sih, kalau dilihat dia seperti biasa saja. Tetap tampan dan keren beserta rambut pantat ayamnya itu. Tapi aku tahu, dari matanya aku melihat begitu banyak masalah yang ia pikirkan.

Apakah itu semua karena aku?

**Memories**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo, Shounen-ai, alur kadang kecepetan, dll.**

"Hei, Teme, kau kenapa?"

Diam.

"Teme? Aku tahu kau itu irit bicara. Tapi aku tahu sekarang ini kau sedang aneh."

Diam.

"Temeeee... ayo jawab!" teriakku frustasi dengan menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

Prreeekkk...

Diam. Sekarang semuanya terdiam.

"DOBE!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, aku langsung kabur saja. hehehe yang penting dia udah jadi Teme yang kukenal lagi, hehe.

"DOBE! Jangan lari kau!"

"GYYAA... aku dikejar ayam!"

~SKIP TIME~

"Huuh.. Teme, aku 'kan tak sengaja merobekannya," ucapku dengan mengembungkan pipiku menatap Sasuke yang hanya ber-'Hn' ria sambil menjahit lengan bajunya yang sobek.

Pelan tapi pasri, terdengar bisikan-bisikan para perempuan dari belakang sana. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke yang saat ini tengah memakai kaos lengan buntung tengah menjahit ditemani wajah dinginnya itu. terlihat seperti sosok suami idaman.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia pun selesai menjahit. Dikenakannya kembali seragam itu dan menatapku sinis.

"Ini semua karena ke Dobe-an tingkat tinggimu yang sudah tak bisa disembuhkan itu, Dobe,"

Mendengar hal itu aku hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Melihat tingkah anehku ini, Sasuke menatap heran. Didekatkannya wajahnya dengan wajahku. Sadar wajahnya makin dekat aku pun memalingkan wajah karena malu.

"Ke, kenapa sih, Teme?"

"Hn, Dobe."

Aku tak merespon dan memalingkan wajahku tak kuat menatap mata onyx yang sudah banyak menghipnotis para wanita itu. Mendapati keheningan yang mulai aneh ini. Aku memutuskan untuk menatapnya yang disambut dengan surai raven yang menyerbu wajahku.

'Sasuke memelukku!'

"Naruto..." lirih Sasuke.

Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

"Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan?" tanyanya pelan.

Tanpa bisa menjawab, kupeluk balik dirinya. Menghirup lembut harum tubuhnya.

"Sasuke..."

-Di lain tempat...

Tampak seorang pemuda tampan bersurai panjang tengah berjalan menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan genit dari para wanita yang meliriknya.

Sampailah pemuda itu di sebuah cafe. Dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki cafe, menghampiri seorang pemuda bersurai orange yang tengah menikmati jus apelnya.

"Lama sekali kau, Itachi?"

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kyuubi."

Ditempat Sasuke dan Naruto...

Terlihat pemuda pirang tengah mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Kemana perginya si Teme? Kenapa cuman ada handphone-nya saja," ucapku sambil mengambil sebuah handphone hitam yang tergeletak di meja Sasuke.

Drrtt... Drttt...

"Hm? Pesan? ... ah, pesan dari Itachi-nii," ucapku seraya membuka pesan itu.

Sasuke, sekarang aku sedang bicara dengan dia. Saat ini semua keputusan ada ditanganmu. Rahasiakan dari Naruto kalau kau dan aku mengenal kakaknya, mengerti?

-Uchiha Itachi

'Kakakku?'

"Dobe, kau sedang ap-" ucap Sasuke terputus yang langsung mengambil handphone yang berada digenggamanku.

Kulihat dia menatap layar handphone membaca pesan yang tertera disana. Dialihkannya pandangan itu menatapku.

"Dobe, apa kau membaca pe-"

"Apa yang dimaksud Itachi-nii dengan kakakku?!" putusku.

Dan Sasuke pun hanya terdiam.

"Bukankah, bukankah dulu kaku bilang aku ini hanya tinggal seorang diri? Lalu apa maksudnya dengan Kakakku itu? apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Sasuke?"

"Kau... belum boleh mengingatnya, Naruto"

Bersambung...


End file.
